warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. ;D Archives Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ 4th Prophecy Roleplay (Edward Richtofen from the games was with the Nazi Party, but I think he's still funny. And he didn't test on or kill Jews, in fact, he pretty much had nothing to do with it, so no biggy. He's still epic.) Richtofen snarled, curling his lip. ERA1000 sighed. "Sir, we lost all connections. The zombies are out to kill you again. We need more-" "I'm not ready for hell, yet! I've nothing to vear!" Richtofen suddenly screeched, running to his clothing cabinents. "Sir, we-" "SHUDDUP! I'm trying to find my uniform from Group 935..." he growled. Richtofen vanished into the wardrobe, and reappeared with nice clothing on, but had a Nazi symbol on its side. "Vell, let's get killing!" Richtofen meowed joyfully, and ran over to the mic, ready to meow his favorite quote into his microphone, that would get into every speaker surrounding Der Riese. "Attention, shoppers. Tonight, ve have a special offer on DEATH! Have a nice slaughter." he meowed, and then grabbed his sickle, and, from his armor, popped out these small, yet extremely powerful guns. "Ed vants your heads!" Richtofen is BEAST!!! 20:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'll archive it, don't worry) Goldstar's tail twitched. "I'm bored," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 20:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze nosed a vole over. "Eat," she mewed. Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kate messed with her air abilities, bored. Alex was doing the same with her fire abilities. Brigid watched in amazement. Kate; The Daredevil of Air 23:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Why don't the prophecy cats go spy on Richtofen, now that he's an evil maniac?) Richtofen put fresh lip balm on his lips, and then put on a strap around his shoulders, each having a IncinerGersch Device (the black hole that teleports into the incinerator) gernade attacked. He slammed the door shut in the incinerator and turned it on, so his secret weapon would work. "It's...show time." he meowed. "Open ze door, ERA1000. Have your knife ready...ze demons will not see it coming!" Richtofen is BEAST!!! 23:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sure thing) Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha blinked. "Why don't we spy on my uncle? I have a bad feeling he'll go insane again if exposed to too much 115..." she meowed. Lavenderheart nodded. "Anyone else want to come?" she meowed. All the cats nodded. "Alrighty." Samantha meowed, and blinked. Everyone had teleported to a large place, an abandoned, giant factory, well, several factories. Zombies, blank-faced, walked back and forth, carrying loads of goods, and random metal things to build...something. "You have to be quiet, and be cautious. My uncle runs this place now, and has these twoleg-thingies that watch the whole place. Stay in the shadows, and move slowly." she meowed. "Richtofen...well...was always insane in Der Riese. Just like my father, Maxis. Nikolai, Takeo, and Dempsey had been captured and tested on by Richtofen, who hoped to develop a super-cat that would only obey him. Look! There's a twoleg-thingy! Bust it, quick!" she meowed hastily. Takeo shuddered. Nikolai looked at his paws, his fur thick. Lavenderheart shot a ray of pure energy, like a boomerang, right at the twoleg-thingy, breaking it. A screen, a television, was underneath it, showing what was happening in the lab. Richtofen was fighting off zombies who had lost control. "ERA1000! Do zomething!" he screeched, his shoulder cut wide open. He shrieked and twisted. His fur was scraggly and filled with many scars, yet he looked nearly normal and healthy. A ginger tom with muddy-greenish-brown patches was helping, with a knife in jaws. "I need all neutral zombies to report to ze lab! HELP!" he yowled. The zombies around the Star Cats' eyes lit up blue, and started sprinting towards one section of the indoor-outdoor factories. There were also teleporters. "HURRY! THIS WAY!" she meowed, leading the Star Cats to the edge of the teleporter. "It's a tight fit, but we can do it! Hurry! We can make it to him quicker!" Then, they saw the television again. Richtofen was using... a monstrous, horrible weapon. "Oh, no..." she meowed. It was sucking zombies into a black hole, which teleported them into the incinerator. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 01:11, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Um...Phoenixfeather, Snowheart and Sunsetstar still have to care for their kits, so they didn't come. Grassdawn, Ebonystorm, Lightningheart and Nightstar stayed behind as well.) "What do we do?" Zoey shrieked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 11:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't know."gulped Whisperpool, lashing her tail. Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can Willowpaw, Eclipsekit, Darknesspaw and Fishpaw go?) Darknesspaw, Fishpaw and Willowpaw ran after the cats. "We have to go." Darknesspaw growled. Then Eclipsekit stood behind them. "I go if you guys go!" Eclipsekit mewed happily. She was bouncing up and down in a somewhat rythem type pattern. "Yes you do. I think we should go." Fishpaw mewed. "Me to!" Willowpaw purred. Aspenflower14 21:00, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen lashed his tail, and then threw his head back in a maniac meow of pure evil laughter. "Die, my children! DIE!" he yowled. "Oh the pain...it's so...beautiful!" he meowed. Samantha looked at Zoey with fear flashing in her eyes. "I...I don't know...Zoey. This is so...unlike him. Something's wrong with him!" Richtofen is BEAST!!! 21:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can they?) Fishpaw stared at Eclipsekit who was still bouncing uncontrolably. Its the ADHD... Fishpaw thought. Aspenflower14 21:18, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (LOOK, almost everyone came unless you said you didn't want them to come. They were already there when you posted, too!)_ Samantha looked down at the glass, still fearing Richtofen's revenge. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 21:35, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Well they didnt come until now. None of my cats did because I wasnt here.) Darknesspaw, Fishpaw, Eclipsekit and Willowpaw leapt into the teleporter quickly and stood with the prophecy cats waching Richtofen act insane. Aspenflower14 22:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey shivered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Samantha's kits are back at the den...can Phoenixfeather watch them?) The teleporter activated, and all the cats teleported to the lab's exit, yet it was slightly opened. Samantha nudged it open, hearing the dead shrieks of zombies, and Richtofen maniacly laughing like a lunatic, while shooting the zombies. He whipped around and hind-leg-kicked a zombie and then jumped, doing a flip in the air. A crowd of zombies formed underneath him, and he threw a black hole-fire device, teleporting all the zombies into the incinerator, and he shut the entrance door before more could come. He turned around, his eyes widening when he saw the Star Cats standing there. Samantha slammed the door shut behind her. Richtofen's eyes filled with rage and hatred, and he lunged. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 23:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Zoey screamed in fear. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha dodged with a simple side-step, and, Richtofen did a flip and landed neatly on his paws. "Little Samantha come back crying fot her mother? TOO LATE! I already killed her, like I did Maxis! I will get you next!" he hissed, flashing his paw in anger. "And I can still remembear testing on you, as vell. You vere a veak child! And Nikolai, Takeo, and Dempsey. Poor Dempshey, dead as a doornail. That's vhat he gets vor trying to kill me! Nikolai, the veakling vho ran on alchohal during tests! That vas all you vould take, vimp! Then Takeo, he just lay on the floor all day, praying vor help! VIMPS! You are no match for my latest creations...Dog-Infused Zombies!" he yowled, clacking his teeth. Then, these huge, half-dog cats with flaming fur stepped out. Samantha yowled, "Uncle! Snap out of it! The 115 has controlled you! What happened to-" "SHUT UP!" he yowled, and then a Dog-Zombie slashed Samantha's side, sending her tumbling backwards. "Kill zem! Kill zem NOW!" Richtofen yowled, cackling and padding backwards to watch the fight. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 00:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey snarled and slashed the dog-zombie that attacked Samantha. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Someone needs to challenge Richtofen to a fight, but be beaten, not killed, just defeated. I won't kill your cat if you want to challenge them, but Richtofen is a born killer. Only one cat. They have to knock him off Samantha.) The room began to grow misty, until you couldn't see anyone or anything, except for gleaming eyes. Samantha panted, looking around in front of her."Zoey? Fishpaw? Anyone?" she yowled. Richtofen was right behind her. He lunged, flipped her on her back, and pinned her down, his eyes bloodshot and...amber. Richtofen's eyes were never amber...or was it the lights in the room? Samantha couldn't tell. "I vill finish you off myself, and tear you limb vrom limb!" "NO! HELP!" she screeched. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 00:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Lightningheart shall fight him.) Lightningheart streaked forward and knocked Richtofen off Samantha. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fishpaw batted his paws at a zombie that was trying to attack Eclipsekit. "Go! Watch the fight! Do not attack anything!" Fishpaw mewed loudly to Eclipsekit. Eclipsekit surprisingly nodded and ran to a protected place where she could watch the battle. Aspenflower14 00:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather curled her tail around her kits. "I feel as if something bad is about to happen," she murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Richtofen toppled over, and slolwy rose to his paws. A fresh, deep gash was on his shoulder. "So you vant to fight me, huh? Dark Forest, reveal yourselves. Now, Thistleclaw. You can take Samantha avay to the special chamber. I vill fight this challenger!" All the Dark Forest appeared, and Thistleclaw grabbed Samantha by the scruff, and the two vanished. Lightningheart lunged, and he raised up on his hind paws, using his forepaws to knock her down and pin her down, slicing across her. She kicked him off, sending him flying, but he flipped and propelled himself to land safely on his paws. He sliced her across the throat (it won't kill her, it wasn't deep enough), and she fell to the ground, defeated. "Beware ze DOC!" he yowled. "Now, my Dark Forest allies. Kill zem now. I have business to tend to." Richtofen is BEAST!!! 00:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari rushed to Lightningheart. Zoey yowled and charged at the nearest Dark Forest tom. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen turned, and his eyes weren't decieving him. A she-cat, Applefeather, was charging at him. He flung her down and spsams shocked her. "Ze doctor, alas had no family!" he cried, and then mated her and let her go. He darted away. Applefeather scoffed and lunged, but missed. Her stomach was swelled harshly. "Past-Time Grove jerk!" she screeched, and her stomach swelled, until she couldn't hold on any longer. She had 3 kits. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 00:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tsukibear sneered. "Take that, she-cat!" he snarled. (He wasn't the one, he's just overconfident). ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xia pressed close to Brigid. "Something's wrong," mewed Brigid. "I can feel it." Xia just nodded in agreement, getting a bad feeling about something. Kate; The Daredevil of Air 00:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Richtofen is controlled and being impersonated by Tigerstar. His soul is trapped in Snow Tunnels, where Samantha was taken to!) Richtofen is BEAST!!! 00:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunsetstar sniffed. "I scent a certain Dark Forest tom," she growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Willowpaw hissed at a zombie and slashed at its muzzle. Aspenflower14 00:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen, the possessed fake-out one, growled happily and snatched the three kits away. He blinked, revealing pale amber eyes. Those were not Richtofen's. They were Tigerstar's. "THAT'S NOT RICHTOFEN!" Applefeather screeched. "It's Tigerstar!" Richtofen is BEAST!!! 00:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey yowled in fury and leapt at fake-Richtofen to get the kits back. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Willowpaw stared at the fake Richtofen with wide pale blue eyes. "Tigerstar!?!?!" Willowpaw hissed. Aspenflower14 00:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's eyes gleamed. "Nice job figuring that out, my love." he meowed, and then fell to the ground as Tigerstar left the lifeless body. "Richtofen really isn't our ruler, I am. Richtofen is our spiritual slave. I killed him!" Tigerstar meowed evilly, and flicked his tail. Richtofen's spirit appeared, with chains around his neck and paws, and they were wrapped to a pole. "Help MEE! They've killed all my workers! They killed other innocent cats! And there going to kill Samantha!" he wailed. He was struggling to loosen the grip of the chains, but he was bound to them too tightly. He tried to stretch them by lunging forward, but that hurt his neck and he collapsed on the ground. Tigerstar reappeared and made the pole lift up. "Come, Richtofen. I need you to help me create the biggest fire-black hole you can, so that all of the forest will burn down to the ground, with every cat in it." Tigerstar meowed. Richtofen's paws scrabbled across the tile floor. "Help. Me." he whispered, and then the door shut behind them. Richtofen's pole was replanted in a large room full of devices and computers. "I'll never do it, unless you free Samantha!" he growled. The pole lit up and electricuted him, and he fell to the ground in shock. "If you don't, I turn the electric pole status to 100, which will kill you instantly." Tigerstar threatened. RIchtofen gulped and got to work. Tigerstar locked the door behind him so that Richtofen couldn't escape, and so that no cat could come in. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 11:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's horrible!" Zoey snarled. Lightningheart slammed her front left paw in anger on the ground. "Foxdung! DawnClan's in danger!" she snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 12:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lavenderheart slammed herself against the door and pounded on it. "Richtofen! Open up! You'll kill everyone! Stop!" she yowled. Richtofen appeared at the entrance in the see-through door. He sliced a small hole. "I can't, he'll kill me if I don't!" he replied. "I'm sorry." he whispered, and the chain dragged him back to work. Tigerstar slashed his side and yowled, "Richtofen! Stop slacking! Hurry up, oh, and make two. I want to suck up these cats as well." Richtofen whimpered, as old and frail as he was (Richtofen is 9 years old in human years, that's pretty old for a cat), he worked harder. The black hole pieces had fit together perfectly, and he set a flame mode to it. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 12:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "NO!" Zoey screeched. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 12:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "ZOEY! HELP ME PICK THE LOCK! WE HAVE TO GET TO RICHTOFEN!" Lavenderheart yowled, using a zombie's claw to pick it. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 12:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey dashed over and helped pick the lock with her own claws, praying to StarClan that they would make Tigerstar drop dead right there and now. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 12:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Remember, the Richtofen behind the door is a spirit. His body was possessed by Tigerstar, and once you free Richtofen, his spirit returns to himself. Lightningheart and Zoey can finally kill Tigerstar. Like, finally forever. And you can borrow Richtofen to help.) The door squeaked slowly open. "Yes! Zoey, take on Tigerstar! I'll get Richtofen's spirit lock open!" Lavenderheart meowed. "Lightningheart, help Zoey!" she added, and then dashed over to Richtofen. Electrical shock hit her and she and Richtofen fell to the ground. Richtofen struggled to his paws. Lavenderheart pinned him down to pick the lock around his neck. "Only dark magic can break eet!" Richtofen growled, pushing her off. Lavenderheart's eyes glowed with dark powers. "You need dark magic? I'm capable of that." she growled, and struck the lock. Richtofen's chains fell off him. "Thank you, I'm a free soul." he whispered, and faded away. Richtofen's body began to stir, and he rose up immediately. "Let's kick some tail!" he yowled, charging at Tigerstar. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 13:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay, Richtofen can help. BC) Zoey and Lightningheart leapt at Tigerstar and pinned him down. Zoey furiously scratched his belly open while Lightningheart bit Tigerstar's muzzle. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 13:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen growled. "Let me show you how its done, Tigerstar. The 935 way!" he yowled. Tigerstar rose to his paws and charged. Richtofen did a back-flip and landed neatly on Tigerstar's back, and slashed it open to the bone. Tigerstar yowled in rage, and growled, throwing the small tom off and hitting his back hard against the wall. Richtofen fell, and opened his eyes a bit, and winced at the pain inside him. Tigerstar loomed above him. "Your time is finished, shortstuff." Tigerstar growled, unsheathing his claws. (Lightningheart and Zoey can both leap at him now.) Richtofen is BEAST!!! 13:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Lightningheart and Zoey leapt. Lightningheart screeched for Tigerstar's blood. Zoey pinned the large tabby tom down, and Lightningheart padded up. Both she-cats clamped their jaws around Tigerstar's throat. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 13:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen struggled on forepaws, but his hindpaws felt useless and weak. Tigerstar had nearly broke Richtofen's spine. But Tigerstar was dead. All was well...for now. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 13:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari rushed in. "Are you guys okay?" she asked. "I'll be fine, but look at Richtofen," Lightningheart meowed. Hikari rushed over. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 13:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Richtofen's not lying when he says Samantha's dead.) Richtofen blinked and stretched out his legs for a moment, and shook out his fur. He panted. "I'm okay, but Samantha's a goner." he meowed sadly. "We'll get Samantha back! And my sister!" Stormbender encouraged. "No, I mean, she's already dead. Thistleclaw mated her and killed her. Tigerstar told me..." he meowed sadly. Richtofen's scars had reopened, but they weren't bleeding too hard. "Thistleclaw said he vanted her as his eternal mate. All I have left is her kits." he meowed, blinking away tears. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 15:21, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lightningheart lowered her head. "I should have been able to save her," she meowed. Zoey wailed in pain. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 15:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No. It vas my own fault. I shouldn't have yelled at her like zat. If I wouldn't have, Tigerstar vouldn't have captured me and none of zis vould have happened. She vould still be alive!" he wailed, turning away. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 15:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Phoenixfeather is going to be upset. She was close to Samantha, I think," Hikari guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 15:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, Samantha, vhat have I done? All is lost...nothing found..." he rasped, tears flowing down his cheeks. He sniffled. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 15:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himelight padded up and buried her muzzle in Richtofen's shoulder. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 15:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (You can give chase. He'll give up. He's an older cat.) "I can't even see her kits anymore vithout thinking of her. Now she's in ze Dark Forest vith those fiends, those traitors. Monsters!" he yowled. He darted out of the foggy room, out the door, and just kept running. ---- "Richtofen, come back here or I'll make fun of your accent!" Hikari shouted, darting after the tom. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 15:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Phoenix, let's get the Chihiro-Yubaba thing going) Mistbreeze chuckled. "Ze Dark Forest!" she imitated the tom perfectly. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lightningheart sighed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 15:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Maybe you guys should make a page for the Chihiro and Yubaba thing) Richtofen kept running, a trail of tears behind him, despite the voices called him. His paw snared in some brambles, and he bit it off, and kept running. He slowed and stopped at the center of the swampy forest around Der Riese. He yanked out his sickle. "I vill do...vhatever it takes...to be vith you..." he whispered between pants, readying to kill himself. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 15:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Good idea. BC) "No!" Hikari snarled. She leapt onto Richtofen and knocked his sickle away. "Richtofen, listen to me! What's gone is gone forever! You can't just wish anything back and expect it to happen!" Hikari meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 15:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (He's in his "suicidal mode". He's having horrible suicidal thoughts. He has 5 personalities, and Suicidal Mode is one of them.) Richtofen's favorite sickle, the one Hikari had knocked away, plopped into the water. "NO! VHERE DID IT GO!? MY GOOD-LUCK CHARM! You...you..." he snarled, doing a rolling attack which knocked Hikari off of him, searching frantically in the muck. "It's probably swept away by now!" he cried. He padded out of the mud, shaking his fur dry. "Vhy did you follow me?" he meowed coldly, yet sadness and longing lingered in his eyes and around him, shrouding him in its cold grasp. Hikari didn't reply at first. "Vhy did you follow me?" he repeated, yet it was not as stern as before. His eyes were dripping with tears, and he winced and turned away, weeping again. "I'm a monster. A murderer. A criminal. Every cat who comes near me, every cat I love, dies. Vhy is this so?" he meowed sadly. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 16:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze froze the surface of the mud. "It's not your fault." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, it is. It's my split personalities. I can't control them. It made me let Thistleclaw kill Samantha and make her his permanent mate, and because of my personalities, I can't stop him." Richtofen is BEAST!!! 16:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I followed you because you need to open your eyes to the living. Sure, we all lose loved ones, some more painful to lose than others, but we don't have the luxury of mourning. It will come when needed," Hikari meowed, "and not every cat views you as a monster. Phoenixfeather admires you for your unfailing loyalty to your family, Ebonystorm thinks you're the strongest cat in the world, Grassdawn admires your genius, and so much more." ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- His white fur bristled. "Yet I am a murderer. I killed my own brother and his mate. I nearly killed Samantha before, and now I have. Look at me! I've killed hundreds of cats. I deserve to die!" he wailed. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 16:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen!" Hikari growled. She sighed. "I know you feel guilty, but don't dwell on the past. What's gone is gone. Remember what you still have." ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (sorry, he's a complicated cat! :D) "Of course! You're right! Oh, vait, I forgot. I have ''NOTHING!" he snarled. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 16:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Me like complicated stuff :)) "You still have have us. You're our friend, Richtofen," Hikari meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You have Samantha, and the kits." mewed Mistbreeze. 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 16:21, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mist, Samantha's dead.) "Didn't you hear, Mistbreeze? Samantha's ''dead. If I even look ''at her kits, I will think of her, and then I will get even more pain!" he wailed. "I just need to die, put myself out of my misery. Can't any of you see how much pain I've went through being ''alive?" ''Richtofen is BEAST!!! 16:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You're not the only one! When I lost my parents, I was barely 5 moons old! Even today I still hope every rustle has them!" Hikari growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, at least your parents didn't hate you! At least your father didn't nearly kill you! My mother ran away from me after my father tried to kill me! So I killed my own father in self-defense. How did you think I felt? Then, Maxis, my own brother, abused me, and then I had forced myself to kill him, in vhich Samantha nearly died, and she is now! Hawkfrost abused me, and used those dreadful electric poles on me! Do you know how it feels to be locked alone in a cave, tied to an electric pole, for literally hundreds of moons, hopelessly praying to be vith family, vanting to be free from the Dark Forest's grasp? HAVE YOU!?" he yowled coldly in reply. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 16:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, I haven't." Mistbreeze mewed evenly. "But all that is in the past." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 16:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari turned away, remembering her own mom and dad. "She should be safe in StarClan, not the Dark Forest," she muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen growled, and saw his sickle frozen underneath the muddy ice. He threw a fire-black hole and it sucked up the ice. He turned it off, held his breath, and grabbed his sickle and headed back upwards. He gasped, dropping his lucky charm into the grass, and shook out his fur until it was dry. He grabbed it, attached his belt. "Zis is going novhere! I'm leaving!" he growled, slowly padding away. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 16:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen, wait!" Hikari called. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "NO!" he snarled, breaking into a run. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 16:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze froze his paws to the ground, paralyzing him. 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 16:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Richtofen seems like he has no powers, huh? He does. I was saving Firemoon's powers for Richtofen, that's why I didn't want anyone taking them! Look up the song "Not Ready to Die", by Avenged Sevenfold. It's my theme for Richtofen.) Richtofen's paws lit up red, and fire trailed around him. He broke free and broke into a run again, flames trailing behind him in his fury. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 16:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Nice!) Hikari sighed wearily. "Toms these days," she muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I bought the song on iTunes, and then I burned a disc with it and the other zombies song, 115, on it.) He slowed and looked back, where the cats still sat, waiting for him, yet now seeing him. ''Please, flaming paws, turn off! ''They did. He slowly hid in the bush, staring back at his friends, the ones he had almost abandoned, and began to weep. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 16:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lightningheart padded up. "Where's..." she began. "He won't listen," Hikari meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Stubborn tom." growled Mistbreeze. "We should get someone to oh, I don't know, play with his mind a little. " 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 17:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mistbreeze, no. He's already lost everything. Maybe someone could give it all back to him?" Hikari suggested. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 17:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why don't we have some cat be a spy for the Dark Forest, and train with them so we can spare a chance to talk to Samantha, or, just all of us visit the Dark Forest, kill Thistleclaw, and I make Samantha live again?" Lavenderheart suggested. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 17:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I vote for killing Thistleclaw," Lightningheart meowed. "So do I. Phoenixfeather may have gone to the Dark Forest before, but she killed Tigerstar, and so did Lightningheart and Zoey. We wouldn't be very welcome there," Hikari meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 17:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- A robin flew overhead, and lighted down on a branch. "I vote for killing the father of my kits." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 17:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey meowed agreement. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I want to kill Thistleclaw too." Willowpaw hissed. "Dont kill my dad!" Eclipsekit mewed, her eyes filled with sadness. "Eclipsekit, I'm sorry but we have to. He is evil." Fishpaw mewed. Darknesspaw agreed as well. Aspenflower14 19:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Just so you guys know, 4pinkbear is letting me kill off Thistleclaw) "He ''is evil." agreed Mistbreeze. Mistfire Spring rain falls 19:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Plus, he hurt my sister. I don't let any cat get away with that," Lightningheart snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 19:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But I dont want daddy to be hurt!" Eclipsekit hissed, her eyes now turning blood red. (She doesnt have powers her eyes just turn red when she is really mad.) Aspenflower14 19:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Eclipsekit, listen. Your dad was prepared to dye the forest red with blood. He needs to die," Lightningheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 19:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No! He loved my mommy and had me and my siblings with her!" Eclipsekit hissed and glared at Lightningheart. Aspenflower14 19:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He didn't love anybody!" spat Mistbreeze. "He just cared about mating!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 19:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What!?!!?' '''No! He loved my mother! How do you think I was born! Cats have to love each other to mate!" Eclipsekit hissed.' Aspenflower14 19:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC)' ---- "That isn't true! Nightmareheart mated with cats just because he enjoyed seeing them in pain!" Lightningheart spat. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 19:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "ENOUGH!" Richtofen spat, leaping out of the bush. Lavenderheart sighed. "Why am I not surprised he's here?" Richtofen ran over to Eclipsekit, grabbed the protesting kit by the scruff, and set her gently down on a tree stump. "Listen, Eclipsekit. Thistleclaw vanted to create a kit-army. He said 'nice words' to your mother only to calm her during the mating process. He vanted to kidnap you and your siblings! And now, he killed my niece, and she's now forever his mate!" he meowed softly, but his voice got more stern with each word. He then turn to walk away. "Don't go, Richtofen!" Lavenderheart cried. Richtofen turned. "Vhy should I stay?" he sternly questioned. "Because, you want your niece, right? And you've been trained and been forced to work with the Dark Forest. You know each one's specific weakness! Don't you even want to say goodbye to Samantha?" Lavenderheart meowed cleverly. Richtofen's eyes narrowed. "Fine. If you guys each promise you'll help mee get Samantha, I vill tell you how to take the Dark Forest out." Richtofen is BEAST!!! 19:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We need Ph..." Lightningheart began. Before she could finish, Phoenixfeather, Sunsetstar, Ebonystorm, Nightstar, Grassdawn and Snowheart appeared. "We're coming with," Snowheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 19:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have NOT used Icefeather in forever, and she's my main cat, Richtofen now my 2nd.) "Vell, this can vork. Now, vhat ve need is one cat vith fire...vone vith ice...and vone vith earth. I'm capable of ze fire part." Richtofen meowed. He manipulated fire over his fur. Lavenderheart blinked with sparkling eyes. "Wooowww." she mewed. "I know someone with ice!" she then meowed, and teleported. She reappeared with Icefeather. "Wh-what am I doing here exactly? I was THIS close to catching that mouse." Icefeather meowed, showing with her paws how close it was. "Vell, ve need your help vith something..." Richtofen meowed. "Wait-I'd know that voice from anywhere. Hi Richtofen!" Icefeather mewed. Richtofen blinked. "Oh, Icefeather. Hi-ish." he meowed. "Chill, Richtofen. Why am I here? I'm already looking for my sister, Spottedface. She was kidnapped by a shadowy Dark Forest fiend." she meowed sternly. "Almost the same. Samantha was kidnapped, and then we were gonna take out-" "The Dark Forest? I can help." Icefeather meowed. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 20:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Now we need a cat with earth," Hikari meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 20:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icefeather's eyes saddened. "Spottedface could use earth skills, but she was captured. She's the only one I know can do it." Richtofen shook his head. "No matter. Water and Fire can create solid if I create magma. Dark Forest is full of rocks on the ground. It should vork. Lavenderheart, ready to teleport?" Richtofen is BEAST!!! 20:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather quietly herded her, Sunsetstar and Snowheart's kits to a safe spot. "Wait until we return, my sweets." ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 20:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze stood. "I'm coming with. Any of my powers could cool magma." "I'll come too." mewed Robinwhisker. "You'll need eyes in the air." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls''' 20:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen nodded, thinking of Samantha. His mind swirled as he teleported. The process made the world seem blue. and images of her flashed around him. "Stop!" he cried, closing his eyes and putting his paws over his ears. Then, they arrived at the Dark Forest. His eyes turned red as he grabbed his sickle. "It's show time." he meowed as all the Dark Forest cats, except Samantha and Thistleclaw, padded out of the shadows. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 21:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll ask nicely, boys: where. Is. Samantha. If you don't tell me, I can and will kill you," Lightningheart threatened. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mapleshade smirked. "Why do you want to know?" she questioned. "She's my niece!" Richtofen snapped, unsheathing his claws. "So? She's happy here. In fact, I'll go get her." she meowed, padding away. How can she act so calm about kidnapping my kin!? Richtofen's fur bristled as Mapleshade came back with Samantha behind her. "Hello, visitors. I'm Samantha, queen of the Dark Forest, mate to Thistleclaw. State your business or suffer." Samantha meowed. "Samantha!" Richtofen cried with joy. He ran up to grab her, but she used dark magic to throw him back. "Fiesty, huh, Samantha?" Richtofen growled through clenched teeth. "My personality changed through death, Edward." she mewed. "WRONG! The real Samantha called me 'Uncle', or just plain 'Richtofen', not my first name, you fake!" he yowled, and leapt at Samantha's impersonator, destroying the illusion instantly. "The Decoy is down! ATTACK!" Mapleshade yowled. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 21:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lightningheart smirked and leapt at Mapleshade, while Phoenixfeather and Snowheart prepared to go against Crowfeather. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Both sides darted forward and attacked. Richtofen and Lightningheart were wrestling Mapleshade, Phoenixfeather and Snowheart were outsmarting Crowfeather with quick attacks. Richtofen snarled and bit Mapleshade's neck. Then, all of a sudden, a cry erupted, "Stop at once!" It was Thistleclaw, with Samantha beside them. "What are you!? Rogues!? Seriously, my mate and I don't want blood all over the grass again. We had just cleaned it!" he hissed. Samantha yowled, "You two, get off Mapleshade! You could've killed her!" she hissed. "Are you alright, Mapleshade?" Samantha meowed. Mapleshade nodded, and shot a fierce glance at Lightningheart. "And the two she-cats hurting Crowfeather, are you both blind? He's an elder!" Thistleclaw hissed. "Take our guests and chain them to the ground. I'll decide what to do with them later." Dark Magic chains rose out of the ground, grabbing their paws and neck, leaving them each chained in a sitting position. A black ooze crawled up their legs and tail, and hardened instantly, retaining their powers. "I...can't...move..." Richtofen rasped. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 21:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (And now, the girliest reaction to the black ooze) "EW! GET IT OFF!" Phoenixfeather screamed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen growled. Samantha reappeared. "Uncover ooze." she meowed, and his ooze turned to liquid again. "Let me free!" he hissed. She yanked off his sachet, and threw it down. "Ooze rise again." It crawled up him and froze in the exact same area. She ripped it open, and pulled out his sickle. "A toy, I presume." she meowed, and flung it. It hit the tree and it was stuck there. "Hhmm...what's this?" She yanked out a bag of popcorn. Richtofen tried to look away, embarrased. "Any of them also have these holder-cottons?" she hissed to Mapleshade. "No, your highness." Mapleshade meowed. Samantha growled, and stared Richtofen in the eyes, glaring. "He will die first." she meowed. He gulped, and then hissed, "Samantha, vhere is your manners? Don't you recognize me?" "No!" "I'm your uncle!" he hissed, frustrated. "Shut up!" she growled. Thistleclaw appeared and wrapped his tail around her shoulders. "Calm dear, let the lunatic be. He's insane, darling. How could you be related to such a cat?" The two padded away, Mapleshade as well. "She...didn't...recognize...me..." Richtofen meowed, tears flowing down his scarred cheeks. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 21:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Someone get this StarClan-forsaken goop off me!" Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen would've comforted Phoenixfeather, but he was sobbing like a girl. Samantha popped out of the bushes. "Oh shut UP, you big CRYBABY! Okay, kill this one. Take him to the Killing Room." she hissed. Richtofen then growled. "NEIN! I'm not ready for death! I've got nothing to vear but my fur!" he hissed. "And you'll die in your own pelt. Get moving or I'll kill you in front of your friends!" Richtofen was shoved towards a large underground tunnel. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 21:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No...!" Zoey cried. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Shut up, or you're next!" Samantha hissed. A spark flew off Richtofen's shoulder as he was pushed down the hole. "Help me..." he whispered softly. The spark fluttered in the air, hit Zoey's ooze, melting it off her shoulder. It touched every cat until they were free of the ooze and chains. Samantha grabbed a small sphere. "Throw in the Smoke Pellet. It'll kill him in less than 5 minutes." she dropped it as they put a boulder over top. There was harsh coughing coming from the hole. "Help! Somebody! It's gonna kill m-*cough*e!" Richtofen screamed. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 21:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather snarled and bared her teeth as Lightningheart, Snowheart, Sunsetstar, Ebonystorm and Grassdawn charged. "Samantha, remember who you are! Thistleclaw hypnotized you!" Phoenixfeather shouted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen was suffocating! He dug frantically at the surface above him, but all he hit was a boulder. "NO! I'M TRAPPED!" he screamed. He held his breath again. Samantha growled. "Thistleclaw would never!" She swiped her paw across her forehead, where a tuft of fur had been dangling over her forehead. A gemstone, as amber as Thistleclaw's eyes, glistened there. Lavenderheart reared up and lunging at her, broke it. Samantha's eyes flashed in shock. "Where am I? Is Uncle okay?" she yowld, startled. "Samantha, dear. Don't listen to them." Thistleclaw meowed. Samantha ran over to Thistleclaw, licking his cheek. "Darling, where is my uncle?" she meowed softly. "Down there." he meowed. "HELP! I'M DYING!" Richtofen screamed through coughs. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 22:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "THISTLECLAW THE FOXBRAIN DID IT!" Zoey screeched as she rammed into the boulder. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- The pounding was less harder with each step. The screams were growing softer each second. Samantha was in a fix! "It's either Richtofen or Thistleclaw...I can't decide! I love both too much, for different reasons!" she wailed. "Then let him die. I'll take his soul here. He can stay here." Lavenderheart hissed, "He HATES you! He hates this place!" Richtofen was lying on the floor, the smoke engulfing him. His eyes were closed, his breathing faint. He felt the end drawing near. Suddenly, Maxis appeared beside him. "Richtofen, brother! You have to keep going! Samantha is waiting for you once more! You have to live!" the starry cat wailed. Richtofen's eyes flickered open. "No, Maxis. I will die. I have to be vith you...and...Sophia..." he meowed, and his breathing grew shallower. Maxis paused and thought. Maxis knew what to do. "I vill save you once, Richtofen." he meowed, and the smoke vanished from around him. Richtofen's lungs cleared of it as well. Samantha slowly padded away with Thistleclaw, looking away from the covered tunnel in which her uncle was dying in. Thistleclaw was her love. "Goodbye, Uncle." she whispered, padding away. Thistleclaw brought her to their special cave, and he mated her quickly and cleanly. Samantha rested her eyes, hoping for a brighter day. Richtofen pounded against the rock. "Help!" he cried. There may be no more smoke, but air was limited. "Move the boulder!" he called again. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 22:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's what we're doing!" Ebonystorm shouted. He smashed against the boulder. "Thistleclaw, step away from Samantha!" Phoenixfeather snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Richtofen can't hear them from underneath a boulder.) He slammed himself against it again. The air grew thin. "Oh, great." he grumbled, and moved away from the boulder. He smashed against the dirt above him, slowly and carefully clawing the roof of dirt. It opened a small hole, and he could hear the cats outside. He slowly clawed it bigger. "Look! Richtofen's breaking through the ground! Help him!" Lavenderheart screeched. Samantha stood defensivly over Thistleclaw. "Please, Phoenixfeather! Don't hurt him! I love him!" she wailed. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 22:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He loves no one but himself, Samantha!" Phoenixfeather growled. Ebonystorm leaned over and tried to pick Richtofen up. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thistleclaw flicked his tail and Ebonystorm fell down the hole, Richtofen as well. Thistleclaw reinforced the hole with steel, throwing down a smoke sphere again. "Don't listen to him, Samantha! He's using you!" Richtofen screeched. He poked a small hole in a small area where the steel didn't cover. "But you hated me! You told me never to come back!" "I didn't mean vhat I vas saying, Samantha!" he yowled. Samantha snorted with disbelief. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 22:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ebonystorm!" Grassdawn screeched. He smashed into the steel over and over again, even when his shoulder started to bleed. "Samantha, he was possessed by Hawkfrost! Thistleclaw and every tom in the Dark Forest planned this!" Phoenixfeather explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Lies! All lies!" she screamed. Richtofen pounded against the steel. "Samantha! Destroy ze steel! Samantha!" Richtofen meowed calmly, but then coughed harshly. There was a small dent in the steel where Grassdawn had tried to break it, but it wasn't very deep. It was roughly half an inch deep. Thistleclaw swept Samantha close to him. "Dig!" Richtofen screeched to Ebonystorm. They went to the edge of the tunnel and dug until their paws ached. Richtofen, weakened, slumped to the ground in pain. "Ze doctor's time has come...and how...ironic..." he whispered, his flank rising only a tad littler. Ebonystorm, realising Richtofen will die unless he gets out. "Mother! Grassdawn! Hurry! Richtofen's about to die of lack of air!" Ebonystorm screeched. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 23:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG